Suceava
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Suceava| | official_name=Suceava| image_map=Suceava_in_Romania.png| image_shield=coa_suceava_ro.gif| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Suceava County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=County capital|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Ion Lungu| | leader_party=National Liberal Party| area_total_km2=52| population_as_of=2002| population_total=105865| |population_blank1=107513|population_blank1_title=July 1, 2004|population_footnotes=National Institute of Statistics, Population of counties, municipalities and towns, July 1, 2004| population_density_km2=2032|latd=47|latm=39|lats=05|latNS=N|longd=26|longm=15|longs=20|longEW=E|| website=http://www.primariasv.ro/| }} Suceava (pronunciation in Romanian: ; , , ) is the capital city of the Suceava County, Bukovina, northeastern Romania. Geography The city covers two types of geographical areas - the hills (of which the highest point is the Zamca Hill) and the meadows of the Suceava River valley. The unusual configuration of Suceava City includes two groves - Zamca and Şipote - which are both located within the city limits. Burdujeni, one of the neighbourhoods, is connected to the rest of the city through an avenue, making it resemble a satellite town of Suceava. History One supposition considers the name Suceava of dacian origin, being derived from davă ("fort"). Dimitrie Cantemir in his famous work Descriptio Moldavie gives the origin of the name as Hungarian : Szűcsvár, meaning city of furriers. The city of Suceava was for long the capital of the Moldavian state and main residence of the Moldavian princes (between 1388 and 1565). During the rule of Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, the seat was moved to Iaşi. Together with the rest of Bukovina (of which it was the main administrative center), Suceava was under the rule of the Habsburg Monarchy (later Austria-Hungary) from 1775 to 1918; the border of Habsburg domains passed just south-east of the city. At the end of World War I, it became part of Greater Romania. Tourism In the past few years Suceava started to evolve more rapidly, but even so it remains a small, dreary city. Tourists can visit the Museum of History, Hanul Domnesc, Cetatea de Scaun (fortress), Muzeul Satului, the Planetarium, the Museum of Natural Science and, in the vicinity of the city, a few monasteries, lakes, woods and the floral reservation of Bosanci. The Saint George's Church of Suceava is one of the seven Painted churches of northern Moldavia included on the UNESCO World Heritage List. There are many pubs and bars, as well as few hotels spread throughout the city. The night is dominated by teenagers, as the pubs, bars and clubs in the city overflow with customers around midnight. Natives * Dimitrie Barilă (Dosoftei) * Eugen Bejinariu * Anastasie Crimca * Norman Manea * Shulem Moskovitz * Dumitru Rusu * Meir Shapiro See also *Suceava Airport External links * Local Authority Website from Suceava * Suceava | images and words * The "Ştefan cel Mare" University of Suceava * Suceava Airport * Photos of Suceava, from the old town * Photos of present-day Suceava * Photos of Areni Stadion Suceava * Suceava Press Notes Category:Municipalities of Romania Category:Former capitals of Romania Category:Suceava County Category:Suceava Painted churches of northern Moldavia, Suceava bg:Сучава cs:Suceava da:Suceava de:Suceava es:Suceava eo:Suceava fr:Suceava he:סוצ'אבה hu:Szucsáva nl:Suceava ja:スチャヴァ no:Suceava pl:Suczawa (miasto) pt:Suceava ro:Suceava ru:Сучава fi:Suceava sv:Suceava tg:Сучава uk:Сучава (місто) yi:שאץ